Alektor
}} |image = Enemy General Hairein.PNG |imagewidth = 250 |kanji = 卵の冠 |Romaji = Arekutōru |User = Hairein |Organization = Aftokrator |Type = Black |Ability 1 = Enables the creation of animal-shaped trion bullets that can transform objects made of trion into trion cubes. |Manga = Chapter 68 |Anime = Episode 30}} |Arekutōru|lit. Egg Crown}} is a Black Trigger used by Hairein. Appearance When active, Alektor takes the shape of a luminous ovoid hovering above the user's palm, pointing downwards. It allows the user to produce ethereal bullets shaped like small animals, which turn trion constructs into cubes upon contact. Abilities Alektor enables the user to create and control a variety of animal-shaped bullets. Objects made out of trion that come into contact with Alektor’s bullets are transformed into trion cubes. This process is known as . This applies to a wide variety of Triggers, such as Scorpion and Kogetsu, as well as trion bodies. A handful of bullets is sufficient to completely destabilize a trion body and turn it into a cube, allowing Alektor's user to dispatch opponents very quickly. If the damage is not sufficient to induce instantaneous cubification, the affected parts of the trion body will become warped and unfit for use. The cubes are indestructible unless opened properly, which requires the intervention of engineers. Alektor's bullets can move in complex patterns, but they are not so fast that skilled fighters are unable to intercept them, although they do so at their risk, since their Triggers will be cubified. Due to their impressive offensive capability and complex movements, Kōhei Izumi estimated that Alektor's bullets must consume a massive amount of trion. The user can shape bullets after different animals, granting them slightly different properties. The ones Hairein produced most often were fish-shaped. He generally moved them in schools, overwhelming opponents with their numbers. Since Alektor's bullets seem to linger until they make contact with an object, Hairein often arranged them to fashion a formidable shield that could stop attacks as powerful as Asteroid bullets fired with Chika's trion and Yūma's Boost + Bolt Quinti. Hairein concentrated most of his bullets to guard his vital spots, making them virtually untouchable, and an immense amount of skill is required to identify and fire through the small, ever-shifting gaps protecting other areas, but exceptional Snipers have can indeed succeed. Bird bullets.png|Bird-shaped bullets Fish bullets.png|Fish-shaped bullets Lizard bullets.png|Lizard-shaped bullets Bee bullets.png|Bee-shaped bullets Jellyfish bullets.png|Jellyfish-shaped bullets There are other forms Alektor's constructs can take. Bird-shaped bullets seem to be faster than fish-shaped ones, as suggested by Hairein's decision to create projectiles of this type to intercept Osamu despite already having several fish-shaped bullets at his disposal, and capable of more complex individual movements. Lizard-shaped bullets move along the ground, targeting the legs of opponents and making them unable to stand, sealing their mobility. They are particularly effective when combined with constructs capable of moving through the air, which divert the target's attention. Bee-shaped bullets are the smallest type. They allow the user to break through the defenses of the opponent more easily, as demonstrated when Izumi failed to shoot them down with Hound despite having previously managed to intercept a substantial amount of larger bullets. Hairein also hid them under his cape to trick Kyōsuke Karasuma into thinking he was defenseless, instead damaging his Attacker Trigger when it cut through the cape. The fifth and last type of constructs shown thus far are jellyfish-shaped bullets. They have the peculiarity of not moving from their original position, acting like mines rather than bullets. Since they are transparent, it is nearly impossible to spot them in the midst of combat. A single jellyfish can completely disable the leg of a target. With the help of the wormholes generated by Speiraskia, Alektor's bullets can strike the target from their blind spots, a tactic that is regarded as invincible the first time it is used against a target. Alektor can also absorb nearby trion cubes to repair any damage the user's trion body has incurred. This ability can effectively turn the tides of battle, saving the user from what an instant earlier appeared as a sure defeat. Despite its overwhelming power, Alektor has a few weaknesses. The main one is that its bullets are only effective against constructs made out of trion, dispelling instantaneously if they come in contact with anything else. Accordingly, they are ineffective against living bodies, although this downside is mitigated by the fact that a person in a trion body can defeat an opponent in a flesh and blood one without effort; however, it will be necessary for Alektor's user to engage in close quarters combat. Although objects not made out of trion cannot damage trion bodies, Yōsuke Yoneya proved that they can be employed to clear a path from the bullets, creating openings for an ally to exploit. Additionally, Alektor's bullets are incapable of catching exceptionally fast opponents, such as a Geist-enhanced Karasuma using Blade Shift. With Speed Shift, the latter was capable of dodging them even at close range. Although normal Shields are next to useless against Alektor, during his duel with Hairein, Miwa demonstrated that a finely divided one can form an effective countermeasure to Alektor’s stream of bullets, as they will disappear after interacting with the first solid object they come in contact with. Finally, it is worth noting that Alektor's bullets cannot block Lead Bullet. However, as the weights resulting from Lead Bullet are trion constructs, Alektor remove them by cubifying them. Although this does not affect the user's combat capabilities, Alektor's last drawback is that the user is unable to distinguish between cubes formed through contact with a Trigger and those that contain a trion body except through direct contact. Users The only known user of Alektor is Hairein. Its abilities have been replicated to be used by Rabbits, although on a much smaller scale. It has been suggested that kindness may be related to compatibility with this Black Trigger. Trivia *Alektor (αλέκτωρ alékto̱r) is the Greek word for "rooster". *The extras of Volume 9 revealed that there are over 50 different types of animal bullets, Hairein's favorite ones being a frog and a giant tortoise; however, he can never hit the opponent with them. References }} Navigation Category:Trigger Category:Black Trigger Category:Aftokrator Triggers